A boot is a type of shoe that covers at least the foot and the ankle and sometimes extends up to the knee or even the hip. Most of the boots has a heel that is clearly distinguishable from the rest of the sole, even if the two are made of one piece. Traditional boots are made of leather or rubber and modern boots are made from a variety of materials.
Some boots are made of a single closely-stitched design using leather, rubber, canvas, or similar material to prevent the entry of water, snow, mud or dirt through the gaps left between the laces and the tongue as in regular types of shoes. Simple waterproof gumboots are made in different lengths of uppers, and, in extreme cases, thigh-boots called waders, worn by anglers, extends up to the hip level of the wearer. Such boots may also be insulated for warmth.
In one prior art, a plastic sock that is adapted for use in combination with a boot or galosh for facilitating insertion of the foot is disclosed. The sock keeps the feet dry while the over boot is worn. The provision of an adjustable tubular sock for use in combination with a boot comprising a liquid impermeable single sheet having a tubular configuration and one open end, the open end having a rim portion, the rim portion including means for receiving the sheet about the leg, the sheet being in contact with the inside surface of an outer boot.
A sock that is particularly adapted for use with western type boots in which the heel portion is enlarged to a greater extent than the heels of regular boots and shoes is disclosed in another prior art. The entire length of the leg, foot and heel portions of this sock are knit of one or more body yarns and a main terry yarn forms terry loops throughout either the entire inner surface of the sock or at least in the heel. An auxiliary terry yarn is knit in plated relationship with the main terry yarn in at least the heel portion and may be knit in the adjacent areas above and below the heel portion and forms additional terry loops to provide additional fabric thickness in the heel and adjacent areas so that the heel portion of the sock fills in the enlarged heel of the western boot. The yarns forming the terry loops are hydrophobic to wick any moisture from the inside of the sock and away from the foot of the wearer.
In addition, another prior art discloses a woman's modular utility shoe. A convertible base mule-style shoe may be made of an insole, an outsole, a sash, a vamp or upper, and a heel attached to the outsole or to a heel mount. Various attachment mounts fastened to the base mule may allow structural embellishments to be attached to the base mule.
These prior arts allow the user to use the footwear without using the socks and may build up of bacteria, causing irritation and itching to the feet. Also the embellishments attached outside the footwear are specific to the footwear and can easily slip down causing accidents. The accidents such as tripping over the embellishments, causes sprains and broken feet or ankles. Further, the embellishments are specific to the footwear and footwear style.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows the user to safely and healthily use the boot by using a boot glove incorporated with boot glove sock. There is also a need for an antibacterial boot glove sock that absorbs perspiration and bacteria caused by perspiration. Additionally, as the embellishments are done on the boot glove and not on the boot, the boot glove can be used with all types of footwear and footwear style. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.